A Lemony Lesson
"A Lemony Lesson" is the second episode of Inanimate Insanity, and the 2nd overall episode of Inanimate Insanity, released on May 1, 2011. The episode was removed and promptly re-uploaded on September 14, 2011. Description So Balloon and Lightbulb establish their teams, well sort of. They also compete in their first challenges as a team. Is this a good thing? Who knows... Plot OJ stands listening to Salt as she talked about best friend, Pepper, even though OJ is visibly getting annoyed by her excessive talking. After a while, Salt says she misses Pepper, as she says it has been 1 hour, 27 minutes, and 34 seconds since she last saw her. Salt spots Pepper just then, who starts running in slow motion towards her. Just as the two were about to reach each other, Salt collided into OJ. Balloon impatiently demands that MePhone4 give him a prize since he won the last challenge. Taken aback by Balloon's attitude, MePhone4 announces to everyone that since Lightbulb and Balloon were the first two to land into the pool in the previous episode, they get to pick the teams. Because Lightbulb jumped first, she gets to choose first. Lightbulb decided to instantly choose Nickel, as Nickel praises her wise choice. Balloon chooses Pickle, explaining how he was brave because of his courageous cliff dive. Lightbulb then chooses Knife, saying that he's strong. Pickle suggested that Balloon choose Taco, but Balloon disagreed. Regardless, Pickle calls Taco over. Knife recommended Paintbrush, saying that he's tall, in which Nickel asks, "Paintbrush is a guy?". Balloon calls OJ over, now both teams have 4 people. Nickel invites Baseball into the team and Pepper appears on the other team. Lightbulb chose Marshmallow, but Knife unhappily called her a "tiny weak object." Pepper suggests Salt to the team, but Balloon rejected the suggestion and chooses Bomb. Now, the final two contestants left are Paper and Salt. Lightbulb team chooses Paper, and Salt, by default, goes to Balloon's team. MePhone4 begins by saying that the teams need to choose a name. Lightbulb comes up with the idea Team Epic, "since we're so epic". Back on Balloon's Team, Taco blurts out the word "Chickenleg!", and MePhone4 mistakenly takes that as a name suggestion, even though Balloon hated it. Now, the two teams were officially named Team Epic and Team Chickenleg. MePhone4 announces the challenge, which was to get lemons off of their respective trees and put them in the team's bucket in 3 minutes. On Team Epic, Nickel climbs up a tree and drops down 3 lemons onto Baseball below, followed by some melted chocolate. On Team Chickenleg, Balloon kicks Taco into one of the lemon trees, calling her "useless". Bomb comments that it was quite harsh of Balloon to do that, but OJ comments back that it worked fine. He called out to Taco to retrieve the lemons, but Bomb notified OJ that Taco only spoke French. Paintbrush and Marshmallow continued to drop lemons into the bucket, earning points for Team Epic. Balloon starts to complain about Taco, but Pickle replies that Balloon should be nicer to her. Balloon replies angrily, and in reaction, Pickle replies and kicks Balloon for his mean comment. Knife goes up to Paper and explains that they don't need to do the challenge because he brought his portable DVD player and had Desperate Housewives as well. The two watch together as Balloon lands in the same tree and realizes that there are no lemons. He starts to blame Taco for all the problems and kicks her. Taco abruptly vomits out 31 lemons into the basket, only 1 lemon behind Team Epic. Taco promptly coughs out 2 more lemons in the basket, raising their score to 33. MePhone4 announces that time is up and that Team Chickenleg won with 33 lemons, one more than Team Epic's 32. As a result, Team Epic is up for elimination. At elimination, MePhone4 explains the rules of elimination and proceeds to call out the safe contestants. Nickel, Lightbulb, Baseball and Paintbrush received no votes, Marshmallow received 1, and Knife and Paper received 3 each, causing a tiebreaker to see who would be eliminated. Knife and Paper are then mysteriously teleported on a platform suspended over a lake. MePhone4 proceeds to explain that whoever fell off first would be eliminated. Knife threatens Paper and punches him off, but Paper quickly grabbed the pole just above the water. Angered that Paper is still safe, Knife starts to drop multiple objects on Paper. As the last straw, Knife pushes off a piano, which crushes Paper with a final blow. MePhone4 then announces that Paper is eliminated, and wraps up the episode. Cast *Marshmallow appears; however, she does not speak. *Talking Trees appear; however, it is unknown who voiced them. Elimination Votes Items * Lemons Locations * Elimination Area Music * Elimination Time! (song) Production Notes Continuity * MePhone4's voice changes, and remains for the rest of the series. * Bomb noted that Taco only speaks French; however, this is proven false. Taco speaks fluent English in many other episodes. Cultural References * MePhone4 uses Chris McLean's catchphrase from the Total Drama series: "If you're eliminated, you can't come back. EVER". * The use of the word "Lemony" in the title is a slight reference to the Lemony Snicket series, A Series Of Unfortunate Events. * When Balloon calls Salt a bad name, his mouth is covered up by a disgusted Justin Bieber face to prevent the viewers from hearing the bad word. Trivia * This episode has by far the most profanity, with multiple minor cursing and slight immature jokes. ** There are about 3 swear words overall, the most of any episode. * Even though this episode has the animation style from the first episode, The thumbnail has the newer animation style from 15 and onward. Despite this, the first episode has the correct animation style on the thumbnail. Errors * Lightbulb is referred to as male, though this is considered a mistake, as she is later changed to female to balance the genders of the contestants, this explains why MePhone4 refers to her as a male throughout the episode. * Technically, Taco was supposed to be eliminated, since she fell into the water first. Despite this, she scored 2nd place overall. ** However, Taco was not a participant in the contest. * At the elimination, Marshmallow has no arms. * When Balloon is kicking Taco, Balloon's leg goes on the opposite side of his body. This is physically impossible. Videos Category:Season 1 Episodes [[Category:A to Z Category:Episodes